Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht
Falls Sie nach weiteren Informationen über den Film in dessen Produktion suchen, so finden Sie diese hier im Moviepedia. Drachenzähmen''' leicht gemacht''' (Originaltitel: How To train your Dragon) ist ein 2010 erschienener DreamWorks Film, der auf der gleichnamigen Buchserie von Cressida Cowell basiert. Er handelt von einem Wikinger-Dorf namens Berk, welches von Drachen heimgesucht wird. Hicks, der Sohn des Häuptlings, ist jedoch kein gemachter Kämpfer und benutzt lieber sein Köpfchen. Um seinen Vater mit Stolz zu erfüllen versucht er einen Drachen zu erlegen, doch fängt einen bisher gefürchteten Drachen und es beginnt eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen und Hicks merkt schon bald, dass die Vorurteile über Drachen falsch sind. Die Fortsetzung des Filmes erschien 2014 in den deutschen Kinos mit dem Namen Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 2. Handlung Hicks, der Sohn des Wikingerhäuptling Haudrauf der Störrische von der Ortschaft Berk, ist nicht so wie die anderen Wikinger. Im Gegensatz zu ihnen ist er ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge, der im Kampf gegen die Drachen beim Waffenschmied Grobian arbeitet und Waffen herstellt, anstelle bei den anderen Teenagern mit zu helfen. Um seinem Vater und dem ganzen Dorf zu beweisen, dass er das Zeug zum Drachentöter hat, erfindet er eine Maschine, die Seilschleudern abschießen kann. Als Hicks es schafft einen Nachtschatten zu treffen, der gefährlichste und bisher schaurigste Drache den die Wikinger am meisten fürchten, jedoch glaubt ihm niemand diese mutige Heldentat. Voller Groll verschlägt es Hicks in den Wald, wo der Nachtschatten gelandet sein könnte und tatsächlich findet er das Tier heil und noch lebendig auf, bringt es aber jedoch nicht über sein Herz, ihn zu töten, sondern schneidet die Wurfseile durch, worauf der Drache im Wald verschwindet. Einige Zeit später findet er den Nachtschatten in einem Talkkessel wieder und kommt zu der Beobachtung, dass der Drache nicht aus der Mulde wegfliegen kann, da seine eine Hälfte des Schwanzruders fehlt. Mit Fisch versucht Hicks das Vertrauen des Drachens zu bekommen und gibt ihm dabei den Namen Ohnezahn, da der Drache seine Zähne ein und ausfahren kann. Des Weiteren entwickelt Hicks eine Art Prothese für die zweite Hälfte des Schweifes, damit der Drache wieder fliegen kann. In der Zwischenzeit ist Haudrauf mit den Wikingern zum Nest der Drachen geschippert, um die Drachenplage ein für alle Mal los zu werden, während Grobian die Teenager im Drachentraining ausbildet. Hicks zeigt nach einem gescheitertem Versuch mehrere Erfolge, da er durch Ohnezahn mehr über die Drachen herausfindet. Einzig allein Astrid, die bisher immer bei den Drachenkämpfen erfolg hatte wird eifersüchtig, ansonsten sind Rotzbakke, Fischbein und Raffnus und Taffnus Feuer und Flamme von Hicks neuen Methoden. Astrid stellt ihn am Talkkessel zur Rede und sie erkennt, dass Drachen keine Monster sind, denn sie werden selbst gefressen, wenn sie in ihrem Nest dem Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus kein Essen bringen. Da Hicks nun Bester der Gruppe geworden ist, muss er vorm ganzen Dorf einen riesenhaften Albtraum besiegen. Die Gruppe der Wikinger mit Haudrauf sind nach einer Niederlage wieder zurückgekehrt und sehen dem Spektakel zu, doch anstelle das Hicks den Drachen besiegt, nimmt jener keine Waffe zu Hand und will so dem ganzen Volk beweisen, dass Drachen sanfte Tiere sind. Als sein Vater dies sieht, greift er ein und reagiert wütend darüber. Ohnezahn der Hicks aus dem Kampf retten will, da der riesenhafte Albtraum nach ihm aus ist, wird selbst von Haudrauf gefangen genommen. In einem Dialog zwischen Hicks und seinem Vater will er ihm alles erklären, doch Haudrauf erweist sich als stur, hört seinem Sohn nicht zu und findet heraus, dass nur ein Drache das Nest auffinden kann. Darauf ketten sie Ohnezahn an ein Wikingerboot und fahren erneut auf See. Astrid, die Hicks wieder ermutigt, bringt ihn auf die Idee mit den Drachen aus der Trainingsarena zum Drachennest zu fliegen, wo der riesige Drache bereits die Wikinger angreift und die Lage aussichtslos erscheint. Hicks kann mit der Hilfe seines Vaters Ohnezahn befreien, da jener noch an das Wikingerboot gebunden war und der Drache und Hicks können den Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus besiegen, doch bei der Bruchlandung, die die beiden machen, verliert Hicks sein linkes Bein. Wieder zu Hause wacht Hicks auf und stellt fest, dass Grobian eine neue Prothese für ihn gebaut hat. Des Weiteren befindet sich Ohnezahn in seinem Zimmer und als er die Tür aufmacht traut er seinen Augen nicht, denn die Drachen und die Wikinger Berks leben friedlich miteinander. Charaktere Drachen *Nachtschatten *Schrecklicher Schrecken *Riesenhafter Albtraum *Wahnsinniger Zipper *Gronckel * Tödlicher Nadder *Der Rote Tod (Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus) *Der Grollhorn Menschen *Hicks der Hüne der III (Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III) Hicks ist der Sohn des Häuptlings von Berk und der Hauptprotagonist des Films. Dabei ist er ein schmächtiger Junge, der eher seinen Kopf benutzt und Geräte erfindet, die für ihn Drachen töten sollen, anstatt selbst mit der Waffe zur Hand zu gehen. Mit seinem sarkastischen Humor, seiner Neugierde und Intelligenz versucht er aus dem Drachentraining zunächst zu entkommen, doch je mehr er mit dem Drachen Ohnezahn das Fliegen lernt, umso mehr erfährt er über die Drachen und dessen Verhalten und merkt, dass Drachen kein Ungeziefer ist. *Haudrauf der Stoische (Stoick the Vast) Haudrauf ist der Häuptling von Berk und der Vater von Hicks, der nicht so recht an seinen Sohn glauben will, dass aus ihm ein Wikinger und Drachentöter wird. Dabei wird er in seiner Verhaltensweise seinem Namen gerecht und ist fest davon überzeugt, dass Drachen rücksichtslose Wesen sind, die ihm sein Futter wegnehmen wollen, das er für sein Dorf benötigt. *Grobian (Gobber) Grobian ist Haudraufs bester Freund und der Waffenschmied von Berk in dem Hicks seine Lehre machte. Wie auch Haudrauf ist er schon lange in Berk und kämpft jederzeit gegen Drachen, sodass sein Wissen über die Wesen sich über die Jahre angesammelt hat. Im Film übernimmt er das Drachentraining und geht nach dem Motto "Learning by Doing" vor. *Astrid (Astrid Hofferson) Astrid ist die beste Nachwuchskriegerin der Teenager und später Hicks Freundin. In ihrer Art und Weise ist sie sehr energisch, diszipliniert und zu sich selbst sehr hart, um zu beweisen, dass sie die beste ist, jedoch hat auch sie eine weiche Seite, die sie zeigt, wenn es darum geht die Drachen zu schützen und zu bewahren. thumb|280px *Rotzbakke (Snotlout) Ist der größte Angeber der Gruppe, meint alles im Griff zu haben, macht oftmals große leere Versprechungen und ist sich dessen bewusst, dass er einen Drachen einfach so töten kann. Somit versucht er auch das Ansehen von Astrid zu bekommen, die ihn jedoch immer nur links liegen lässt, denn unter der harten Schale von Rotzbakke verbirgt sich ein etwas ängstlicher Wikinger, der bei Drachen eher das Weite sucht. *Fischbein (Fishlegs) Fischbein ist ein leicht pummeliger Wikinger und eher ängstlich, wenn es darum geht, einen Drachen zu besiegen. Er wird bei den anderen als einen Nerd abgestempelt, da er viele Kenntnisse über die Drachen hat und das Buch der Drachen über alles liebt und es sieben Mal durchgelesen hat. *Raffnuss & Taffnuss (Ruffnut and Tuffnut) Das zweieiige Zwillingspaar befindet sich immer im Streit. Ständig sind sie auf Kriegsfuß und müssen sich gegenüber dem Anderen beweisen, spielen dem einen geistlose Streiche oder streiten sich um einen Gegenstand. Was sie hinterlassen ist das reinste Chaos und Zerstörung, da sie nur auf den Konflikt aus sind. Des Weiteren haben sie nicht wie Hicks einen klugen Kopf, sondern lassen wie alle anderen Wikinger ihr großes Mundwerk und die Muskeln arbeiten. Trivia *Unterschiede zum Buch: **Im Buch existiert Astrid nicht. **Die Drachen und die Wikinger sind erst gar nicht miteinander verfeindet. Hierbei wird Kindern gelehrt Drachen zu zähmen und sie nicht zu töten. **Ohnezahn bekommt den Namen im Buch, weil er überhaupt keine Zähne zeigt. Im Film sind seine Zähne wie Katzenkrallen ein- und ausfahrbar. **Die Größe von Ohnezahn ist im Buch kleiner dargestellt. Dort passt er gerade mal auf Hicks Schulter. **Der große Drache wird als Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus bezeichnet. Im Buch als der Rote oder Grüne Tod. **Im Buch können die Drachen unter Wasser atmen. Ohnezahn im Film jedoch nicht. **Der Nachtschatten wurde extra für den Film erfunden. **Grobian hat nur im Film eine austauschbare Hand. Trailer full|center|300 px Galerie PosterDLG1.jpg DLG3.jpg DLG2.jpg Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht